Nicotine
by aliceonindigodays
Summary: Un nuevo año de preparatoria, Hijikata es un nuevo estudiante de la clase 3-Z, mientras que Gintoki pasa a ser el tutor legal de Shinpachi (quién va a la misma preparatoria) y el profesor a cargo de la clase 3-Z
1. Chapter 1

-Ngh...

Su cuerpo se sintió algo pesado. Sus ojos no podían abrirse

El molesto ruido clavado en sus oídos hizo que se girara hacía el otro lado del futón

-¡He dicho que te calles maldita sea!

El despertador chocó contra la pared y Gintoki se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza. "Qué tan malo es querer dormir un poco más, joder" Bostezo para luego cerrar los ojos otra vez

Ciertamente ya era un adulto, trabajaba para sostenerse y no era una persona escandalosa. Vivía por si mismo en un departamento no muy grande y sentía que su vida era bastante cómoda a pesar de lo rutinario. ¿Suena como cualquier adulto promedio, no? Pues Gintoki de cierta manera lo era, a veces, tal vez solo por las mañanas cuando golpeaba su despertador para seguir durmiendo.

Sintió el golpeteo de la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la interrupción y un suspiro acompañado de patadas para arrojar las mantas hacía atrás vinieron acompasados. Sus ojos, los cuales tenían una expresión de pez muerto se centraron en un punto de la habitación, exactamente en el lugar en donde se encontraba su despertador. Se levantó y lo tomó con una mano mientras que con la otra rascaba su nuca y sus dedos se envolvían en los brillantes, suaves y ondulados cabellos color plata. La puerta se abrió.

Hijikata se encontraba de pie ante la puerta. La llave giro suavemente dentro de la cerradura y la puerta se abrió mientras que con un suave tono de voz, Hijikata decía que se iba. Vivía en los dormitorios para hombres de la escuela junto a Kondo y Okita. Los tres eran amigos desde la infancia por lo que cuando Hijikata mencionó venir a Tokio a terminar la preparatoria, ambos chicos hicieron las maletas para dejar Kyoto y venir los tres juntos a la capital.

-¡Toshi!

A través del rabillo del ojo, Hijikata vio a Kondo correr detrás de él. Un poco más atrás veía Okita, con un paso lento y despreocupado. Su camisa venía abierta y bajo esta una camiseta con la insignia de superman estampada. De sus labios se inflaba una goma de mascar rosa. Kondo por su lado, llevaba su camisa correctamente y a pesar de haber corrido detrás de Hijikata para alcanzarlo no se veían gotas de sudor por su rostro. "Debe ser porque es un Gorila", pensó Hijikata y sonrió, deteniendo el paso para esperar a los chicos que venían detrás de él.

-¡Gin-san! vamos a llegar tarde

Gintoki levanto la vista y vio al muchacho que se encontraba cerrando la puerta

-Gin-san esta muerto, Gin-san bebió demasiado anoche

-¡Maldito adulto irresponsable! ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir un año así? ¡Hermana, hermana! ¿Por qué tengo a este tipo como tutor?

-Oi, oi, no grites, me vas a reventar la cabeza

Se lavó el rostro y se miró al espejo, sus ojeras estaban marcadas y su pelo aún más desordenado que de costumbre. La ropa recién planchada por Shinpachi reposaba sobre el futón desarmado. La corbata ajusto perfectamente en su cuello haciendo juego con su camisa color rosa.

Shinpachi esperaba tranquilamente en el sofá. Sobre la mesita de centro se encontraban dos tasas de té. Gintoki bebió de una y luego habló.

-Patsuan, no es necesario que hagas esto todos los días

-¿Cómo que no bastardo? ¿Qué tanto alcohol bebiste? Llegarías tarde al trabajo todos los días o quizás ni se te den ganas de ir. Es mi último año de preparatoria y no quiero que el profesor a cargo sea un bueno para nada

-Oi, Shinpachi, ¿No crees que debes parar? Le rompes el corazón a Gin-san, Tu solo quieres un profesor mejor ¿Verdad? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¡Oi!

-Le prometí a mi hermana que te ayudaría a mantener tu trabajo estable a cambio de que fueras mi tutor mientras ella se iba por trabajo.

Shinpachi tomo un último sorbo de té para luego ponerse de pie, Gintoki lo observó calladamente y se levantó para seguir al muchacho de lentes que iba delante de él.

De pie ante el gran edificio, Hijikata no podía sentirse más ansioso. Su carácter duro, frío y orgulloso no era tan solo más que una farsa personalidad para ocultar su faceta real la cual golpeaba desde lo más profundo por salir, era en esos momentos cuando su mal habito salía a la luz, tan solo para calmar la emoción, su cuerpo le pedía un poco de _nicotina._ Se adelantó con la excusa de querer ir al baño antes de entrar al primer periodo escolar, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron; Kondo y Okita compartieron miradas, ya que el pequeño secreto que Hijikata mantenía para si mismo, ya era sabido por sus amigos.

Sin duda el papeleo del primer día de clases era lo que más molestias le causaba a Gintoki. La sala de profesores emanaba un olor desagradable y el ajetreo que había dentro comenzaba a exasperarlo. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en la mesa, sobre un montón de papeles desordenados mientras agitaba sus lentes con una mano se puso de pie y salió de la sala sin decir nada, lo cuál para los demás profesores terminó siendo un habito, debido a las incontables veces en que el profesor Sakata había hecho lo mismo.

Las escaleras a la azotea eran demasiadas, tanto así que Hijikata, a pesar de tener un cuerpo atlético, al llegar al último escalón su respiración era mucho más pesada. Se sentó para recuperar fuerzas y mientras admiraba el paisaje de las flores de cerezo y los alumnos entrando al edificio, tomo su paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y tomo uno, aspirando el tabaco mezclado con la nicotina luego de haberlo encendido.

Había olvidado lo cansador que era subir las escaleras a la azotea, por lo que se maldijo a si mismo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Escalón, tras escalón, tras escalón Gintoki maldecía, al principio para si mismo, al pasar en rato, maldiciendo en voz alta.

-¡¿Quién diablos hizo estas escaleras tan largas?!

Sorprendido, Hijikata miro por sobre su hombro. Un color plata que brillaba debido al sol le cegó la vista un momento, y no fue hasta que una nube cubrió el sol, que Hijikata se percató de que aquel color plata pertenecía a un hombre, quien se encontraba parado allí, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Gintoki, cerrando sus ojos por un momento ante el brillo del sol, inhaló la nicotina de su cigarrillo y abrió los ojos, viendo con sorpresa a un estudiante sentado en medio de la azotea, quién sostenía un cigarrillo y observaba desafiante hacía la dirección en que Gintoki se encontraba.

Ambos sintieron el peso de sus miradas al encontrarse, a lo que se escucho un simple murmullo al unísono.

 _"Tienes que estar bromeando."_


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre guarda todas las piezas de un rompecabezas

" _Sakata Gintoki, veintitantos..., profesor de literatura. Fuma en las azoteas y posee una apariencia desagradable"_ Dejó de escribir y miro al pizarrón fingiendo escuchar la clase que el "Bastardo de permanente natural" _(como Hijikata había empezado a llamarle)_ estaba impartiendo. La clase a su alrededor permanecía silenciosa, aunque podía verse a simple vista que no eran muchos quienes estaban prestando atención. Hijikata volvió su atención a la libreta que se encontraba junto con el cuaderno de la clase de literatura. Comenzó a escribir de nuevo, siendo la única forma de poder sacar su frustración sin llamar la atención de la demás gente dentro del salón, incluyendo sus amigos.

Diferentes insultos, diferentes apodos, diferentes maneras en las cuales vengarse por ese encuentro en la azotea. Escribe y escribe y cada vez que encuentra una manera diferente de hacerle caer, Hijikata sonríe.

Sakata Gintoki solo es capaz de pensar en lo que comerá para el almuerzo. El pan yakisoba esta demasiado sobrevalorado y es un día bastante caluroso como para comer curry. Línea tras línea la tiza se desliza sobre el pizarrón mientras admira y alaga su propia capacidad de impartir clases mientras piensa en lo que comerá para el almuerzo y siente la incómoda mirada de su nuevo estudiante, Hijikata Toshiro.

Miradas sorprendidas, un tanto perplejas y un par de manos sudorosas en tanto que las cenizas caen al suelo. No hay palabras, tan solo un profundo e incómodo silencio. El cuerpo de Hijikata esta frío, y sabe que es el miedo quien esta recorriendo su espalda.

Una colilla toca el cemento caliente a lo que Hijikata solo logra sentir una firme y cálida mano posándose en su frío hombro, y aquella mirada que antes había visto, aquellos ojos que no se encontraban concentrados en nada sino en el todo, se concentraron solamente en él. El simple gesto provocó que el calor del cuerpo de Hijikata volviera y que sus ojos no se separarán de lo que estaba observando, observando fijamente la profunda mirada que estaba posada únicamente en sus ojos.

Sakata Gintoki, profesor de la clase 3-Z. Usualmente llamado por sus estudiantes como "Profesor Ginpachi". Hijikata lo observa, lo analiza y absorbe cada movimiento, solo para encontrar una falla, un simple tropiezo. Todo lo que encuentra es un hombre desaliñado y un tanto aburrido, mas por alguna razón Hijikata no sé explica en por qué la mayoría de los estudiantes de su clase, le tiene tanto afecto.

 _-Oi, oi, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tan solo es el primer día de clases y ya tengo que lidiar con mocosos como tú._

Ya no era un mocoso, Hijikata sabía que había abandonado todo para venir aquí. Su sangre hervía y el miedo de minutos antes se había ido, y aquella mirada que Gintoki había puesto sobre él desapareció junto con la bocanada de humo que salió de su boca. La colilla que Hijikata dejó caer permanecía encendida y fue apagada por el pie del profesor Sakata, al mismo tiempo que una frase con la palabra " _suspención"_ incluida provocó que Hijikata se exasperara.

- _Podemos llegar a un acuerdo._

 _-No, no podemos._

 _-Tu viniste aquí a hacer lo mismo que yo. Un profesor debe dar el ejemplo._

 _-Es porque soy tu profesor que te estoy suspendiendo._

 _-No es algo justo bastardo._

 _-Mientras yo sea el profesor y tu seas el alumno yo seré quién tenga la razón. ¿O acaso esta es la cara de un profesor ejemplar?_

Sakata Gintoki es un hombre que no sonríe frecuentemente, pero cada vez que sonríe, su sonrisa posee un significado diferente. La que Hijikata vio ese día fue una sonrisa rota y sin vida, una sonrisa que Hijikata no logró averiguar hasta tiempo después.

Sakata Gintoki es el hombre de sus malevolos planes. Sakata Gintoki es el profesor que Kondo Isao y Okita Sougo más aprecían. Sakata Gintoki es el hombre que Hijikata Toshiro más detesta. Sakata Gintoki es alguien tan parecido a él mismo que podría llamarle por su nombre, y porque es algo tan parecido debe destruirle, porque un hombre orgulloso como Hijikata Toushiro no puede permitir que halla otro hombre tan orgulloso como lo es Sakata Gintoki.

Y mientras lo observa y analiza, mientras sus ojos se pasean de aquí para allá, buscando lo que cree nunca encontrar, lo ve, lo encuentra, aquella falla, aquella pieza que Hijikata necesita y que a Gintoki le sobra. Shimura Shinpachi, su compañero de la clase 3-Z, un muchacho un tanto más bajo y delgado, de un cabello liso y que se caracteriza principalmente por usar gafas. La única pieza que a Hijikata le faltaba para hacer caer al hombre de cabello color plata por no dejarle disfrutar de su único pero no permanentemente vicio, la _nicotina._


End file.
